


The Talk

by mcjennjen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/pseuds/mcjennjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jon walks in on Stiles and Scott making out on the couch, he isn't sure how to react, but then he does and he knows he needs to have a talk to Scott about how his son should be treated. This is the kid he's known for 16 years, though.</p><p>--</p><p>For shercocklocked on Tumblr who not only requested the story, but beta'd and edited the hell out of it. She's wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydickisthealpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydickisthealpha/gifts).



It isn’t like this is new for them. They’ve been best friends for years, they really can’t think of a time when they weren’t in each others’ lives. It’s just always been Scott and Stiles. Sure, shit happened. The bite happened. Allison happened. Stiles almost died. A few times. At the end of the day though, it was the two of them. Allison and Scott had learned to be apart and found it worked better for them both. So that just let the boys be best friends like they always were.

 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t exactly the same as it had been before. Before they were Batman and Robin. They were best friends fighting crimes together, complementing each other. Where one lacked, the other excelled. Now, well… now there’s that little bit of extra— extra touches, extra sleepovers, not to mention the additions.

 

Them making out on the couch while the sheriff is working a late shift is a perfect example of that addition. The first time had started while they were drinking in the forest, too drunk to really be thinking straight, or to hide the feelings both of them had been suppressing for years. They’d been arguing about something stupid, and then they were just… full on making out, all pressing fingers, slick lips, and lungs aching for air until they pulled away to laugh, rest their foreheads against each other’s as they closed their eyes.

 

Now, they walk into the house and kiss, they dance around each other as they make dinner, crowding into one another’s space and lingering. When they finish eating, they’re at it again, on the couch, moving around too much as they part their lips for one another, their limbs tangling as they fight about who gets to lay on top. It’s what they do. It’s kinda perfect.

 

Except when it’s not perfect. Sheriff Stilinski walking into his home to find his son on top of his son’s best friend is not perfect. Even though they both still have all their clothes on, they’re in such a disarray he doesn’t even know if he should cough awkwardly or start yelling.

 

He opts for neither and rolls his eyes.

 

“Why am I even surprised?” He mutters to himself, loud enough for the two boys he’s known their whole lives to hear.

 

At least it’s amusing to watch them not only scramble apart, but fall off the couch together. He should ask if they’re okay, but he can hear them whispering obscenities at one another about his sudden presence, and moves into the kitchen to suppress his laughter.

 

“You said your dad wasn’t supposed to be here until after midnight!”

 

“That’s what he told me!”

 

“Well obviously you got that wrong.”

 

“Hey! Don’t sass me.”

 

Stiles grabs Scott’s face and pulls him in for another quick kiss, marching into the kitchen where his father is sitting at the table with a glass of whiskey over ice. He refuses to go all the way in, and Scott stops in the doorway behind his best friend, looking in apprehensively.

 

“Stiles, why don’t you go back into the other room while I have a talk with Scott?” The sheriff’s green eyes move from his drink to his son, who’s still standing at the edge of the kitchen. He waits for a long moment while the two boys stay stone still, odd considering his son usually can’t ever stop moving. “Now.”

 

Scott looks like he’d rather throw himself in front of a hunter, or maybe play puppy and hide in a corner, but steps around Stiles towards the sheriff. His hand lingers on Stiles’ hip for a moment and they share a look, before he’s moving to stand in front of one of the kitchen chairs.

 

Stiles levels his dad with a wry look, but the sheriff lifts his eyebrows pointedly. Stiles lets his mouth drop open slowly, but turns away, grumbling something John mostly can’t make out. It makes Scott suppress a grin, before he seemingly reminds himself he’s probably in serious trouble and frowns up at the sheriff.

 

“So, you and Stiles, hmm?” The sheriff looks straight at Scott once he knows Stiles has left the kitchen. He’ll most likely be listening in, anyway, because it’s Stiles.

 

“I um- yeah. Me and Stiles,” Scott’s gaze on the sheriff wavers, before he finally drops his head, biting his lip slightly. “It kinda just… happened, sir.”

 

“Scott, why don’t you sit down,” the Sheriff suggests, and Scott sits down cautiously, thanking him.

 

John takes another sip from his glass, staring at the warm color of the whiskey. He’d always imagined he would have to have a talk with Stiles about the way he would treat any future girlfriends. He didn’t expect to have to have a talk with a boyfriend about the way Stiles should be treated.

 

What makes it worse is that Scott has been friends with Stiles forever. John is like a second father to him. He practically helped raise the kid. Stiles’ mom and Melissa had been so close; it was how the boys had become best friends since before they could comprehend what that actually meant.

 

“You remember I’m the sheriff in this town right?”

 

Scott only nods, his gaze focusing on Mr. Stilinski’s hands instead of his face.

 

“So, you know I legally carry a concealed weapon at all times… right?”

 

Scott’s eyes shoot up in fear and confusion. The sheriff sighs audibly, shaking his head. This is the kid he’s known since he was practically in diapers. This is the kid that had put on his mother’s scrubs and came over to take care of Stiles when he was sick. He smiles at the memory of Scott using a blood pressure cuff to check Stiles’ heartbeat, and looks back up at the kid turned man.

 

“Look, I’m sure your mom can come up with something much more creative to say than any threat I could come up with, and there’s worse people for Stiles to end up with.” There’s a scoff from just outside the doorway that John ignores resolutely. “But, he’s still my son. Don’t hurt him.”

 

The smile that spreads across Scott’s face is enough to make John relax. In all honesty, it’s probably more likely that Scott will be the one getting hurt, if it comes to that, because the kid has a heart the size of a whale.

 

“I won’t hurt him, Mr. Stilinski. He’s Stiles.”

 

Stiles comes back into the kitchen, smiles at Scott crookedly before settling an arm around his shoulder. It warms John up, seeing them gazing at each other like that. He’s always worried about his son, who’s alone or out in trouble all the time, but knowing Scott can be there for him, well, it makes it easier to worry a little less.

 

John’s smile fades when Stiles glances at him sheepishly, turning back into a stern glare aimed at his son. “No more making out when no one is home. I don’t need to worry about what’s all over… You know what, never mind. I don’t need to give you those ideas.”

 

It isn’t often that Stiles can be rendered speechless, but when his dad can cause it, he relishes the sweet silence.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [tumblr](http://holycowomgitsjenn.tumblr.com)


End file.
